This invention relates to pressure measuring apparatus and, more particularly, to such apparatus which provides both a switching function at a predetermined pressure and an analog signal function over a range of pressures including the predetermined pressure.
In an automobile, one of the operating conditions that is monitored is the oil pressure. In many cars, there is provided on the dashboard both an oil pressure gauge for indicating the oil pressure and an "idiot" light which is lit when the engine is on and the oil pressure is below a predetermined threshold. Conventionally, these functions have been implemented with separate assemblies performing the two functions. It is therefore an object of the present invention to provide a single assembly to provide both the switching and analog signal functions in response to oil pressure.
It is another object of the present invention to provide such an assembly wherein adjustments may be made separately to both the switching threshold and the analog function zero level.
It is a further object of this invention to provide such an assembly which is easily assembled from subassemblies and wherein the interconnection of electrical components is easily and inexpensively performed.